


Что-нибудь особенное

by Sotha_Sil



Series: When dreams come true [4]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Memories, Post canon, Pre Canon, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotha_Sil/pseuds/Sotha_Sil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Зеро очень противоречивые отношения с некоторыми видами транспорта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что-нибудь особенное

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vida_Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vida_Winter/gifts).



> Из цикла "Когда сбываются мечты" в соавторстве с Vida_Winter.  
> Список в хронологическом порядке:  
> "Ты выберешь сладкое" (Sotha Sil)  
> "Любовь с запахом яблок" (Vida_Winter)  
> "Эксперимент" (Sotha Sil)  
> "Эксперимент, omake" (Sotha Sil)  
> "Что-нибудь особенное" (Sotha Sil)  
> "Game over" (Vida_Winter)  
> "Когда сбываются мечты" (Vida_Winter)
> 
> ***  
> Сюмбун-но хи (день весеннего равноденствия, 21 марта) - государственный праздник, в который принято навещать могилы погибших родственников.
> 
> Написано на "Весенний Loveless-фест".

_I know we're riding endlessly into the sun,  
Feel the life deep within._

_Poets Of The Fall «Temple of Thought»_

***  
\- Юйко, правда или желание? – мелкий Аояги сделал страшно серьёзное лицо, одарив единственную девчонку в нашей компании этаким всезнающим взглядом. Впечатление портил только Соби, улёгшийся башкой к нему на колени. Болтушка Хаватари тут же покосилась на Яёя, у которого отчётливо алели кончики ушей. Мироздание, еще со школы спихивающее этих двоих друг на друга, добилось своего, и полвека не прошло. Помню, когда мы узнали, Агацума настолько облегчённо выдохнул, что у нас с тобой рты пооткрывались – неужели и вправду Рицку к Юйко ревновал? По-моему, логичнее было бы ревновать мелкого к Канту. У того против нашей единственной дамы шансов насчитывалось вдвое больше. Зря, что ли, Аояги дрыхнет с книжкой под подушкой? Как есть, от большой любви.  
Нелюбимые сегодня с самого утра никак не расцепятся: мы все вшестером ездили на кладбище, чтобы Рицка смог навестить мать. Не то, чтобы он сильно горевал, пять лет уже прошло, как Мисаки умерла. Но Агацума всё равно вел себя вдвойне предупредительно. Мелкий от такого обычно бесился, но в Сюмбун-но хи всё немного другое: и люди, и звери, и даже погода за окном.  
Стукнула оконная рама, и в узкую, на два пальца, щель потянуло одуряющей мартовской прохладой. Едва уловимо, тонко пахло только что распустившейся сакурой – в парке через улицу который день цвело так, словно на землю опустился сказочный город. Мощеные дорожки были усыпаны белым, почти как зимой, но только приглядись, и заметишь – это не снег под ногами, а осыпавшиеся за ночь бледно-розовые лепестки. Ступить жалко. Я не романтик, но всё равно. Весной даже столб фонарный, и тот как будто ото сна очнулся, а про людей и говорить нечего.  
\- Желание, - поколебавшись, отозвалась Юйко.  
Я хмыкнул и побулькал шампанским на дне сколотой поверху чашки, которую, назло всем приметам, никак не собирался выбрасывать. В голове царил благостный беспорядок. Надраться дорогущего брюта, когда все нормальные люди ходят по храмам и разносят цветы на могилы мёртвых родственников, это была хорошая идея. Жан-Поль, твой бывший однокурсник, с которым я имею привычку собачиться при каждом разговоре, как раз облагодетельствовал старых друзей очередной посылкой, так что даже тратиться особо не пришлось. Я всегда говорил, что у ушлого французика голова на месте, но представления о жизни очень превратные, по-моему, задабривать бутылкой - дурной тон. Что, впрочем, не мешало мне к этой бутылке прикладываться, совместно со всеми и в порядке очереди, естественно.  
\- Запрись в туалете и спой гимн нашей старой школы. Помнишь? – Юйко заулыбалась, кивнула и, поставив на пол пустую кружку, вышла из комнаты.  
Ты бессовестно заржал и приготовился дирижировать двери сортира, на которой висела репродукция брюссельского писающего мальчика. Яёй удивлённо моргнул, нахмурился и вопросительно посмотрел в сторону Нелюбимых. Правильно, как бы эти двое не дружили, но нетрезвым он мелкого вряд ли видел. Рицка обычно воротит нос от любого пойла, что крепче кефира: репутация – страшная штука. Но в Сюмбун-но хи всё немного другое.  
Я отхлебнул из чашки. Маленькие пузырьки зашептались прямо во рту, шумно лопаясь, пощипывая язык и дуря голову напрочь. Ты сидел рядом, верхом на пухлой диванной подушке, и вдохновенно махал руками в такт нетвердой мелодии из туалета. Завтра будешь хмуриться и спрашивать, как вел себя накануне, не натворил ли чего. Сердиться примешься. Я, улыбнувшись в чашку так, чтобы никто не заметил, поймал торчащий зелёный вихор, погладил и отпустил. Скажу, мол, нормально, Йоджи, ничего такого. По Связи лениво, сонно текли невидимые струйки Силы, от них становилось томно и тепло. По балконным перилам скакала шустрая желтопузая синица, посвистывая что-то, наклоняя башку то в одну сторону, то в другую. Знай себе пялилась в окно, как в телевизор. Прохладные половицы под ладонью нагревались - только задень. Закатное, розово-жёлто-голубое небо с перистыми расцвеченными облаками неторопливо темнело, наливалось фиолетовым. Весенние сумерки медленно и едва заметно опускались откуда-то свысока, укрывая город как плотный тюль. На улице стрекотали цикады – обязательные спутники каждой весны. Эти нелепые насекомыши всегда будили во мне глупую иррациональную веру в колесо Сансары, которое вертит всеми жизнями сразу. Зря, что ли, слышатся в мерном суховатом стрёкоте человеческие голоса?  
Юйко вернулась, смущенная, но довольная своей простенькой песенкой. Она уселась на мягкий ковёр, сложила ладошки на колени и с улыбкой оглядела круг, выбирая следующую жертву. Ты, лениво потянувшись, пристроился затылком на край кровати, с довольным вздохом запуская руки под свёрнутое в несколько раз одеяло. Лицо у тебя сделалось практически блаженным – наверняка под одеялом было прохладно. От шампанского всегда ладони горят, так и охота сунуть их куда-нибудь или прижать к чему-то. Я невольно засмотрелся – я всегда засматриваюсь, когда ты потягиваешься так красиво, напоказ – и тут же встретил очень пристальный, очень распутный взгляд. Благо из такого положения никто кроме меня его не видел. Связь зазвенела, потянула, как поводок, хотя пользоваться ею сейчас было вовсе необязательно, я же не слепой. И не железный. Ты меня уже полдня публично дразнишь.  
\- Нацу-кун?  
\- А? – я встрепенулся, поворачиваясь к Юйко. Ну, точно, мы же играем всё ещё. Со стороны Нелюбимых послышался негромкий смешок Агацумы и Рицкино: «Слюни подбери». Ты, валяясь головой на мягком, злонамеренно тыкал меня коленом в бок. Нарывался.  
\- Правда или желание? – девчоночьи глаза заблестели весело и заговорщически. Хаватари, несмотря на свой добродушный характер, с детства обладала потрясающей способностью ставить оппонента в тупик, без задней мысли, но тем не менее. И по мере взросления у неё это выходило всё успешнее – естественно, с потерей ушей набор тем для болтовни, как правило, разрастается в геометрической прогрессии. Ей однажды даже Агацуму удалось в краску вогнать, куда уж нам, простым смертным.  
\- Правда, - по-моему, выбор был очевиден. Лаять под кроватью или звонить Жан-Полю и признаваться ему в любви никак не хотелось. Или ещё чего такого. Игристые вина иногда делают с женщинами страшные вещи. Я до смерти буду помнить тот день, когда эта святая простота, обдув нас в карты, велела тебе раздеваться. И глазом не моргнула даже. Челюстями тогда об пол грохнули все, включая обоих Нелюбимых, а у них выдержка боевая. Слава ками, под внимательным взглядом Яёя она добавила «до трусов», а то нашу горемычную компанию настиг бы массовый разрыв сердца. Нет, я вообще-то не ханжа и никогда им не был. Да и ты тоже. И люди мы все давно уже взрослые. Но Юйко всегда казалась стеснительной разноцветной мультяшкой с двумя хвостами и заколками-зайцами. Думаю, в один прекрасный день ей просто надоело, что даже мы принимаем её за мелкую, вот она и решила продемонстрировать обратное. Вышло весьма наглядно.  
\- Нацу-кун, скажи, а у вас с Йоджи случалось что-нибудь особенное… в такси?  
Я моргнул. Ты моментально завозился, укладываясь щекой на одеяло, и с вопросительно-нежной улыбкой уставился на меня. Впрочем, улыбка эта ничуть не отменяла толпу особенно гадких чертей, заплясавших Тумбу-Юмбу в светло-карих прищуренных глазищах. Ты только что хорошенько навалялся, так что стал художественно лохматым: одна светлая прядь бесстыдно залезла в рот, на скулах выступил лёгкий, говорящий сам за себя румянец. Вот же блин.  
\- Такси? Хм…  
Вообще-то я не люблю такси. Всё равно, что костыль у калеки за деньги попросить – сам себя безногим чувствуешь. Автобусы вот люблю, да, особенно вечером и тогда, когда торопиться не надо. Сел куда-нибудь в угол, подальше от любопытных пассажиров, и едешь. От тебя не зависит, через сколько времени вы доберётесь до места, так что можно не думать об этом. Вечером в автобусе становишься точкой в пространстве, предоставленный сам себе, один на один с меняющимися за окном улицами.  
Раньше, когда ты учился в университете, я любил так кататься вечерами, благо снимал квартиру на самой окраине Токио, почти за городом. Теперь мы перебрались поближе к активной жизни, и сейчас не особенно поездишь – в районе центра весь транспорт людьми, как селёдками, упихан. Даром, что метро есть. Но это не страшно, мне не с чего теперь кататься.  
Ты опять завертелся и устроил на мои колени ногу в синем полосатом носке. Я, думая о своём, по привычке принялся массажировать ступню – частенько так делаю, знаю, что у Жертвы вечно ноги устают. Ну и урчишь ты от этого классно, как будто Нагиса-сенсей тебе голосовые связки от кошки вставила. Хотя, кто её разберёт, может и вправду вставила.  
Сколько раз мы с тобой ездили на такси, можно по пальцам одной руки пересчитать. Был случай с полудохлым Соби, когда тот усиленно марал кровищей салон, а Аояги-младшего на заднем сиденье колотило, как липку. Нам даже пришлось поприставать, чтобы он по дороге со страху не сдурел. Но Юйко, совершенно очевидно, имела ввиду другие особенные происшествия.  
Я незаметно пощекотал полосатую пятку, ступня съёжилась, а в бок чувствительно ткнулся острый локоть.  
Так получилось, что первая наша поездка совпала с первым выездом за пределы Семи Лун.

***  
Стояла июльская жара, в лаборатории Нагисы-сенсей как обычно пахло таблетками. Только от зноя за окном запах становился вдвойне невыносимым. Я не любил лабораторию – там меня пристёгивали к кушетке и копались то в голове, то ещё где. Мне, конечно, не было больно, но я всегда предпочитал баловаться спёртыми скальпелями самостоятельно, без посторонней помощи. Одно примиряло с необходимостью часами пялиться в потолочную побелку: если Нагиса-сенсей сделает меня достаточно хорошим, то тебя, Йоджи, не отдадут другому Бойцу. Вернее, не попытаются. Отдать-то точно не отдадут, потому что тогда я их убью. Это несложно, я научился на мышах и кроликах.  
В углу пищали перегревшиеся аппараты, готовые вот-вот испустить дух – кондиционеры не справлялись и со дня на день их должны были заменить, иначе куча дорогущих агрегатов просто сдохнет. Мы сидели на кушетке в обнимку. Ты почти спал, громко сопя мне в ухо и маясь от жары, которой не мог почувствовать. Я тоже не мог, но тело стало какое-то непослушное. Это злило. Мне всё время хотелось тебя трогать – нас познакомили всего месяц назад, так что до сих пор не верилось, что это правда, что ты, такое сокровище, и есть моя Жертва. Хотя, Нагиса-сенсей постоянно: «Йоджи уникальный!» – как будто без неё непонятно – и если я не буду стараться, то она тебя заберёт. Пусть только попробует.  
\- Рицу! – сенсей шумела и топала ногами перед экраном во всю стену, на котором виднелся чей-то чужой кабинет, компьютер и дядька в очках, видимо, хозяин. Лицо у него было донельзя постное. Я слышал про Минами Рицу от парней из Школы, но сам его не видел ни разу. Оказывается, рожа у директора очень красноречивая – будто чего протухшего наелся. Или это жара?  
\- Уймись, Нагиса. Будь добра, держи своих монстров в клетке.  
Я погладил твой уложенный колечком на подушке хвост и задумался. Оказывается, Нагиса-сенсей ещё кого-то разводит. Вот бы посмотреть на этих монстров… они наверняка ух какие стрёмные! Потом можно будет первоклашек пугать. Они лаборатории до обморока боятся - в ней, типа, эксперименты на людях ставят. Враки, нету тут никого, мы только. Ну и, видимо, монстры ещё где-то.  
\- Да как у тебя вообще язык поворачивается? - зашипела Нагиса-сенсей прямо в экран, Рицу на том конце досадливо поморщился.  
\- Я называю вещи своими именами. Твои эксперименты противоестественны, Нагиса. Вчера эти двое взорвали раздевалку в спортзале. Знаешь, что они сказали, когда Акагичи-сенсей спросил их, зачем? Чтобы проверить, больно ли это, когда на тебя падает потолок. Ты представляешь, сколько денег нужно, чтобы заделать дыру в крыше?  
\- Но…  
\- Никаких но. Хочешь, чтобы я утопил их в формалине, можешь привести обоих ко мне. Я с радостью за ними присмотрю, пока ты катаешься по портнихам.  
Экран мигнул и потух. Я нахмурился. Вообще-то это мы вчера взорвали раздевалку. Получается, что монстры, про которых говорил Рицу, тоже мы? Не понимаю. По-моему, любой, у кого есть Сила, должен знать свои возможности. Я, по крайней мере, всегда хотел вычислить, где предел нашей сопротивляемости к боли. А оказалось, что тебе тоже интересно. Ну, мы и решили поставить эксперимент, чтобы потом лучше драться. Нас сделали, чтобы драться. Вдруг сломают, если не будем? Сперва мы хотели взорвать гараж, но там стояла синяя Ауди Наны-сан, а Нана-сан нам нравится. Она никогда не кричит, разрешает играть в приставку и есть печенье. Мы с тобой собирались пойти к ней в гости после завтрака и даже не кормили кашей кактус в фойе. Но оказалось, что её услали на какую-то встречу. Поэтому Нагиса-сенсей не знает, что делать – ей тоже хочется съездить в город, какая-то женщина шьет для неё новое платье.  
\- Нацу, это он про нас, да?  
\- Нет, Йоджи, он шутит, наверное.  
На самом деле, директор, скорее всего, пошутил. Не верю, что раньше никто ничего такого не пробовал.  
\- Двенадцать! – Нагиса-сенсей мельком взглянула на часы и заметалась по лаборатории, роясь в реактивах, каких-то железных штуках и бумажных кучах, чтобы найти закопанный под ними мобильник.  
Я вздохнул. Кажется, нас до вечера одних оставят. Правда, и тут есть плюс: сенсей может забыть запереть комнату. Она иногда забывает. Тогда мы сходим погулять, поищем монстров, вдруг они на самом деле есть? Или даже, стащим одного – тебе нравится всякая живность.  
\- Собирайтесь, - Нагиса-сенсей возникла над нами, как упёршая руки в боки статуя, такая же важная и многозначительная. Правда, один хвост у неё был выше другого, наверное, она нашла телефон под столом. Нет, это не мы спрятали, это она сама его туда сперва уронила, а потом ещё пнула подальше. Мы видели, но нас ведь никто не спросил.  
\- А? – ты поднял сонное лицо и посмотрел вверх. На щеке отпечатались полосы от моего воротника.  
\- Собирайтесь, говорю. Поедем вместе. Надо вас к людям приучать, а то скоро одичаете совсем, - она хмурилась и разглядывала нас с высоты своего роста, как будто мы вот-вот посинеем и отрастим рога. Я видел таких рогатых по телику. Они называются демоны.  
\- Ой, Нацу, - ты встрепенулся, заулыбался широко, радостно, и запрыгал, прямо сидя на кушетке. Солнечный луч гладил тебя по зелёной макушке, как, наверное, могла бы погладить мама. – Мы в город поедем, здорово, да?  
А потом добавил шёпотом, как будто выдал самый заветный секрет:  
\- Там конфеты продают.  
\- И шоколад, и печенье, - так же едва слышно ответил я, любуясь пушистыми кошачьими ушами, светлыми, подвижными – вот сейчас они возбужденно встали торчком. И хвост заметался туда-сюда. А что, мало ли. Нервную Нагису мы, вроде бы, не бесим сегодня, вдруг на самом деле купит чего. Вообще-то можно было украсть денег у старших, но, кажется, тебе не очень нравится воровать. Ты не ругаешься, просто делаешь безрадостное лицо.  
\- Где ваша обувь? Опять раскидали?  
\- Она там, - ты свесился с кушетки так, что на ровном месте остались только ноги и пятая точка. Хвост напряжённо замер в воздухе, как меховой шлагбаум. Так и хотелось схватить, но пришлось удержаться – испугаешься еще, рухнешь носом в пол.  
\- Давайте живо, машина скоро придёт. Чего расселся, Нацуо?  
Я слез с кушетки и принялся искать сандалии, которые ты специально спрятал, приучая меня к порядку – мол, чтобы не бросал где попало. Еще надо будет медведя взять, у него в животе карман, а там - рогатка. Старшие говорили, что улицы опасны, а с обычными людьми в Системе не подерёшься, но это ничего, я тебя и без заклинаний защищу. Нагисе скажу, что Кума-сан тоже хочет покататься. За спиной нудело привычное «шевелись, а то заменю», но я знал – сейчас сенсей просто так ворчит, по привычке. Она при тебе никогда не говорит всерьез, не хочет расстраивать. Ты ей нравишься. И мне нравишься.  
Коридоры Школы были на редкость пустые и светлые. В воздухе медленно и важно кружилась пыль, здорово заметная на солнце. Она походила на жуков, только очень-очень маленьких. Народ разъехался по домам на выходные, а те, кто остался, сидели в общежитии и пережидали жару. Говорят, в полдень тяжелее всего. Не знаю, может, врут. В любом случае, скоро все уйдут на каникулы и будут спокойно прикладывать дома к головам мокрые тряпки, зеленея, закатывая глаза и приговаривая: «Всё, больше не могу!». Нагиса-сенсей всегда так делает.  
Мы шли рядышком, глазея по сторонам и вынужденно держа в поле зрения пышный ярко-фиолетовый подол с оборочками. Сверху на нём красовался здоровенный бант, который так и тянуло дёрнуть. Но лучше не стоило. Я лениво считал темно-красные мраморные квадраты на полу, только выходило из рук вон плохо – ты о чем-то думал, и Связь беспокоилась: сильно, неприятно. Можно было с лёгкостью представить, что один из внутренних органов вдруг оторвался и ползает в теле вверх-вниз. Как «Чужой» из фильма, честное слово. Я нахмурился, осторожно пожал худую ладонь – чтобы успокоить тебя немного, но не вышло. Ты вдруг встал, как вкопанный, весь задрожал, кинул отчаянный взгляд сперва на меня, а потом Нагисе-сенсей в спину. И заревел. Громко, на весь коридор и ещё на пару соседних. Прижав кошачьи уши, роняя большущие горестные слёзы и тут же размазывая их по щекам упрямо сжатыми маленькими кулаками. Как я перепугался – словами не описать! Только что всё было не то, чтобы отлично, но вполне ничего, а тут вдруг тебе так поплохело, как от заклинания… Сенсей, конечно, сразу же бросила важно вышагивать на своих каблучищах-ходулях, и мигом очутилась возле нас. Засуетилась, мол, что случилось, чего это её любимое изобретение ревмя ревёт. Не совру – я сам с замиранием сердца ждал ответа. Это очень страшно, когда Жертве плохо. Сразу хочется бежать и сделать что-нибудь. И вдвойне страшнее, если понятия не имеешь, что. Я подошёл ближе, ткнулся носом в светлые волосы, чуть выше уха, и так и замер, стоя почти вплотную, почти в обнимку. Тут-то тебя и прорвало.  
\- Я ми-и-и-ишку забы-ы-ы-ы-ыл… - зарыдал ты так, как будто остался без Бойца, еды и крыши над пушистой башкой. Нагиса-сенсей аж руками всплеснула, с явной досадой косясь на часы – машина нас уже, видимо, ждала.  
\- Йоджи, пусть тот мишка отдохнёт, а Нацуо с тобой поделится, - и зыркнула настолько грозно, как будто кто-то сейчас возражать начнет. Пришлось состроить ей рожу, хорошенько высунув язык. Вчера мы тоже так высовывали, по очереди, и нас обоих стошнило на стол.  
\- Держи! Кума-сан хочет быть у тебя, - я протянул своего шитого-перешитого, но всё равно самого классного медведя. Наличие рогатки в пузе у Кумы делало его еще лучше.  
\- Мне нужен мо-о-о-о-ой…  
Нагиса-сенсей покосилась на запертые двери соседнего кабинета, толстые, деревянные, с какими-то блестящими полосами и надписью «секретариат». Видимо, ей не очень хотелось, чтобы оттуда кто-то вышел. После разговора с Рицу она вообще какая-то странная стала.  
\- Ну хорошо, - ещё раз бросив беглый взгляд на часы, сенсей вытащила из розовой китти-сумки связку ключей. – Сбегай за мишкой, только быстрее. Мы с Нацуо ждём у ворот. Обоих сразу не пущу, опять погром устроите.  
Ты кое-как утёрся, смаргивая остатки слез, мокрые ресницы забавно склеились - шмыгнул носом и, кивнув, взял ключи. Я чувствовал по Связи нечто сродни удовлетворению с примесью еще чего-то непонятного. Странно, неужели Кума-сан так плох?  
\- Пошли, - Нагиса-сенсей цапнула меня за руку, пришлось тащиться следом. Хотя лучше бы мы вместе вернулись. Во-первых, мне до сих пор неспокойно, если ты непонятно где. В книжках пишут, что это «синдром необходимости», у всех Пар поначалу бывает, он неконтролируемый. Но книжки, конечно, врут. Синдром – это болезнь, а ты не болезнь. Ты подарок. Ну и, во-вторых… Не нравится мне всё это. Кажется, что-то будет. Связь напряглась, как перед дракой.  
За спиной слышался и без того негромкий удаляющийся топот, металлическое звяканье ключей и шум воды из внутреннего двора. Дядька Акагичи, смуглый, лысоватый, не очень приятный тип, в это время гнал дежурных мыть всякие спортивные прибамбасы.  
Мы вышли за ворота Школы, минуя квёлого охранника, который не то разгадывал кроссворд в газете, не то просто ею обмахивался. Лицо у него было мокрое, усталое, невыразительное. Странно, неужели обычным людям настолько дурно от жары? Слабаки, честное слово. Нагиса-сенсей, таща меня за собой, протопала какой-то вихляющей походкой к большой и чёрной, страшно здоровской машине. Наверное, такая стоила много денег. За рулём сидел улыбчивый пожилой мужчина, неуловимо похожий на Нану-сан: не лицом, не поведением, чем-то другим, трудно объяснимым. Бывают люди, которые в лужу наступят, а всё равно как будто не замарались, и это не кажется подозрительным – вот так примерно. Завидев нас, водитель закивал, мол, садитесь. Сенсей открыла дверцу и велела мне лезть внутрь, а сама осталась тебя высматривать: не бежишь ли уже. Я на четвереньках отполз к противоположному окну. В машине что-то гудело и дуло, как будто в ней стоял вентилятор. Интересно…  
\- Прохладно, да? – в зеркало на меня поглядели чужие добрые глаза. Не зная, что ответить, я кивнул. Летом слово «прохладно» означало нечто приятное, это мы выяснили опытным путём. Ну а сидеть на большом темно-сером мягком диване оказалось на самом деле приятно. Вот бы ещё ты вернулся поскорее. Водитель улыбнулся:  
– Кондиционер в жару – дело хорошее.  
Значит, тут тоже кондиционер, как в лаборатории. Я покачал головой и поёрзал, краешком глаза заглядывая за водительское кресло, где на приборной панели имелась куча всего притягательного. Мы раньше никогда не ездили в настоящей машине, но на приставке в гонки играли. Так вот, это было куда круче приставки. Правда, жалко, руками не потрогаешь – Нагиса-сенсей разорётся. Я в волнении вгляделся за окно. Тебе просто обязаны понравиться все эти штуковины.  
Судя по тому, что Связь замолкла, медведь нашелся. Непонятно, правда, чем Кума-сан хуже… Но мало ли, вдруг у твоего в животе тоже секрет спрятан. Надо спросить. Не может же быть такого, чтобы ты не рассказал!  
\- Ну наконец-то, - сенсей, быстро переступив с ноги на ногу, постучала по асфальту своим устрашающим каблуком. Могу поспорить, она сморщилась и губы поджала так, как будто собиралась сказать длинное «фи-и-и-и». – Вы меня скоро разорите, мальчики.  
На мой взгляд, претензии звучали странно. Сама нас сделала, так и не жалуйся теперь.  
Ты появился во дворе, маленьким гоночным болидом выруливая из-за угла тренерской. Даже пыль на повороте поднял, теперь, наверное, песка полные носки. Зато медведь был тут же, залатанный, прямо как мой. Это оттого, что ты с ним раньше в доктора играл: сперва разрезал ему поролоновую голову, потом сшивал большой иголкой и иногда уколы ставил. Правда, не так давно тебе разонравилась эта игра, не знаю почему. Вообще ты в последнюю неделю стал какой-то другой, настороженный, думаешь постоянно. Я однажды спросил: о чем? Но ответа так и не дождался.  
\- Извините, - ты покаянно улыбнулся, крепко обнимая игрушку, и, отряхнув истоптанные голубые сандалеты, шустро заполз ко мне на заднее сиденье. Нагиса-сенсей, что-то негромко проворчав, захлопнула нашу дверцу, а сама уселась вперёд и жеманно поправила пышный подол нарядного фиолетового платья. Потом назвала какой-то незнакомый адрес, строго поглядела назад через зеркало – вдруг мы решим порисовать на стекле.  
\- Славные у вас ребятишки, - заметил водитель, заводя мотор.  
\- Да уж, - тщательно причёсанный кудрявый хвост, тот который был виден из-за спинки кресла, дернулся пару раз, как если бы Нагиса скептически покачала головой. Я незаметно посмотрел на тебя, делая вид, что чищу лапы Куме-сану. Если разглядывать открыто, ты удивлённо улыбнёшься и спросишь: «Нацу?», а то и вовсе обниматься полезешь. Я люблю обниматься, но сперва мне хочется понять, что же такое происходит.  
\- Нагиса-сенсей… - сделав виноватое лицо, ты протянул между кресел связку ключей с красивым брелоком-картинкой. Рука неуверенно замерла над бардачком, но почему-то мне казалось, что это всего лишь притворство. По салону медленной тяжелой волной расплывалась Сила, но ощущал её почему-то один я, хотя наша вынужденная воспитательница должна была встрепенуться сразу же. Она очень чувствительная к таким делам – с нами нельзя по-другому.  
\- Что опять, Йоджи? - неохотно откликнулась Нагиса, забирая ключи.  
\- Помните, мы вчера ходили в гости к Нане-сан, и она нам конфет подарила? Вы их в сумку убрали, сказали, что перед ужином нельзя, иначе мы есть не станем. А потом вы про них забыли, так что они до сих пор в сумке, - ты робко потупился. У меня аж рот сам собой раскрылся. Вчера мы не были у Наны-сан, а весь день проторчали в кустах, наблюдая, как Акагичи и еще куча народу устраивают свару из-за дыры в потолке. Я хотел было дернуть тебя за рукав, мол, ты чего, Йоджи, но не смог пошевелиться. «Сиди и молчи», - шикнул ты едва слышно. Это был приказ. Неожиданный и обидный.  
\- Помню, - послышалось с переднего сиденья.  
\- Можно мне одну? Мы не обедали, я голодный.  
\- Конечно, найди сам, в кармашке, - Нагиса-сенсей, к моему изумлению, протянула тебе свою жуткую розовую сумку в виде кошачьей головы. В здравом уме она бы этот ужас из рук не выпустила. Получается, что ты её заставил. Но как? Я слышал, что гипнозу учат Бойцов, и то только в старших классах. Хотя поговаривали, что кто-то из Жертв тоже умел, но тот, кажется, был совсем уникум, так что он не в счёт. Сплошные секреты. Я надулся. Если бы меня чему-то такому научили, ты бы об этом первый узнал.  
\- Это вы зря ребят без обеда оставили, - доверительно сообщил водитель, а солнце задорно блеснуло мелкими белыми пуговицами его рубашки. – Мальчишки, если их не кормить, слабыми вырастают.  
Сенсей неопределенно пожала плечами и отвернулась к окну, за которым появлялись из ниоткуда и исчезали в никуда высокие мохнатые лиственницы. Она всегда терпеть не могла, когда кто-то начинал ей выговаривать. Ты, с минуту прошуршав содержимым китти-сумки, довольно выпрямил плечи и вернул её владелице:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Фантики на пол не кидайте, - Нагиса устроила тряпичную кошачью башку себе на колени.  
\- Мы не будем, сенсей, мы Куме-сану в живот положим, правда, Нацу?  
Я кивнул, конечно. А что оставалось-то, если не кивнуть? На деле не было никаких конфет, не было фантиков. Мне до рези в здоровом глазу хотелось уставиться в окно, чтобы разглядеть там огромные деревья, коричнево-зелеными рядами стоящие у дороги и мелкие шустрые камешки, врассыпную летевшие из-под колёс. Возможно, лучше было остаться дома и напихать сухих земляных комьев в ящики для теннисных мячей. То-то завхоз обрадовался бы. У него вечно работы летом нет. Ходит и ноет: «Что мне здесь делать в такую жару?». Вот, занятие… Или, на худой конец, просто перед телевизором посидеть, вдруг там чего хорошего покажут? В прошлый раз шёл классный фильм про войну и двух друзей-лётчиков. По-моему, самолёты – это круто. И зря авторы решили туда женщину воткнуть, она там лишняя была от начала и до самых титров.  
\- Нацу… Обиделся, да? – маленькая подрагивающая ладонь легла мне на колено. Голос у тебя звучал тихо и расстроенно.  
\- Не-а, - я, проглатывая какую-то противную мысль, отвернулся от окна и постарался улыбнуться. Получилось, как ни странно, даже вполне себе от души. Наверное, потому, что лицом ты стал похож на зверька, которого из норы прогнали. Побледнел весь - от напряжения, брови свёл не то сердито, не то печально. Тебе не хотелось ссориться. Мне тоже не хотелось, чего уж отпираться.  
\- Ты только не обижайся, ладно? – складка между тонких бровей сделалась глубже. – Я тебе всё-всё расскажу, только не сейчас. Когда приедем. Можно я полежу немного? Спать очень хочется.  
Я потянул тебя за худую руку, и ты, рвано выдохнув, лёг мне на колени. Потом уткнулся носом в живот и зашептал что-то глупое, извинительное: неслышно почти, едва шевеля губами. Похоже, то, что ты тут учинил, потребовало слишком много силы. Переоценил себя, дурак-Йоджи, фигню какую-то устроил и молчок. Как обычно. Но я тебе поверил. Кому, если не тебе? Дядькам в белых халатах, которые мне вместе с Нагисой мозги трясут? Да уж, конечно.  
\- Болтай больше, - я, сам не понимая, куда деваться от этих глупостей, которые звучат мне в пузо, положил одну ладонь тебе на бок, а второй принялся гладить пушистые, светло-зелёные, безвольно поникшие кошачьи уши. Когда вырастем, я их заберу. А остальные пусть думают, что хотят.  
Ты уснул быстро. Неудивительно – негромкий мерный гул мотора и долгая езда усыпили бы кого угодно. Я и сам вчерашнюю ночь вертелся туда-сюда по мятой простыне непонятно отчего. Так что сидя в машине, был мысленно согласен к тебе присоединиться. Но не смог. Смутная тревога не давала закрыть глаза и посмотреть во сне самолёты. Вообще-то, я даже расслабиться толком не сумел весь этот час, пока мы катили сперва по ровному тракту пригорода, а потом свернули так, что впереди, как черти из мешка, выскочили огромные – ни одним словом не опишешь – городские многоэтажки. Залюбоваться бы этакими громадинами, да не хотелось. На плече вовсю чесалось Имя, так что впору было его щеткой поскрести. Я не шевелился. Даже не вздохнул лишнего разу, кажется. Ты сопел во сне, щекоча мне кожу мерными вдохами-выдохами, я чувствовал их через одежду. И думал, как это хорошо, когда к бледным щекам и к посеревшим от сильной усталости губам возвращается цвет. Надо будет выторговать у старших диск с тем фильмом про лётчиков. Тебе понравится. В прошлый раз я один его смотрел, пока ты скакал на кровати в наушниках и чуть только не плясал там под группу с непроизносимым гайдзинским названием. Сделал из постели осиное гнездо… Я нахмурился. Что же ты затеял, глупый?  
Машина подъехала к небольшому дому, спрятавшемуся за деревянной оградой с красивым рисунком. Она делилась надвое выкрашенными в красный цвет воротами, на которых была прибита табличка «Уэками». Я пощекотал тебя по носу, ты что-то промычал и неохотно открыл глаза - сонные, слезящиеся. Медведь валялся на полу, под сиденьем. Очень небрежно для того, кто ревел во всю мочь и отказывался с места двигаться без него.  
\- Приехали?  
\- Ага.  
Ты посерьёзнел, сел резко и прямо, с недетской силой сжав моё колено, шепотом попросил:  
\- Смотри.  
Я проследил тяжелый взгляд, которым, казалось, можно было резать. Связь загудела, низко и утробно, как хищник перед прыжком. Сила, не так давно задремавшая, заново проснулась, щедро напитывая всё вокруг, и меня в первую очередь. Дышать стало тяжело и до дрожи приятно, словно вместо воздуха глотаешь шипучку. И она плещется внутри, переливается. Рукой махни – соседние дома попадают. Ты, Йоджи, иногда становишься очень… опасным. Не для меня, но все же.  
Сенсей зевнула, прикрыв рот ладонью, несколько раз моргнула – очевидно, за всю дорогу сон и её чуть не одолел. Таксист, потыкав какие-то кнопки на маленьком экранчике, сказал, сколько мы ему должны. Нагиса кивнула, потянулась к замку сумочки. Ты сощурился и сжал губы в белую полосу. Водитель внезапно рассмеялся очень весёлым смехом, открыл дверцу и вышел на улицу, ни слова не сказав. Глаза у него были пустые. Щелкнула металлическая застёжка на розовой кошачьей голове. Нагиса-сенсей сунула руку внутрь, ища кошелек, но вдруг страшно побледнела – с неё как будто мигом всю краску смыло. Она очень медленно повернулась и безмолвно уставилась на нас. Ты улыбался ей, ласково, но взгляд был страшный. Сенсей вынула из сумки белый крысиный труп.  
\- Вообще-то я хотел положить морскую свинку, но она умерла от вашего утреннего укола, - буднично сообщил ты. – Вы собирались ставить такие же моему Бойцу.  
\- Йоджи… - одними губами прошептала наша создательница, на лице у нее был написан глубокий шок. Да что говорить, у меня у самого рот раскрылся. Вот, значит, как. Сенсей всё-таки не врала, когда говорила, что хочет меня заменить. Я застыл. Я думал, это будет не так. Думал, приведут другого Бойца, которого мы непременно победим. Или те дядьки захотят тебя увести, и тогда я им руки-ноги повыдёргиваю. А оказалось, они меня собирались как морскую свинку в клетке. Молча.  
\- Нагиса-сенсей, вы мне нравитесь, - ты положил свою ладошку поверх дрожащих пальцев, сжимающих мёртвое тельце. – Но Нацу мне нравится больше. Я вам сегодня показал, что умею. Подумайте. Новый Боец может случайно упасть с крыши. Или утонуть в ванной. Или, кто знает… Вдруг он будет любить уколы? Комарик укусит, раз и всё.  
Ты тихонько засмеялся, гладя меня по коленке. Имя не просто чувствовалось, оно сдавило плечо железным обручем, как раз таким, какие иногда появлялись в лаборатории. Тебе было страшно – я видел и понимал. Но сказать ничего не мог – язык отнялся. Одно дело храбриться и угрожать неведомой беде в ответ, совсем другое столкнуться с ней и не струсить. Ты не струсил. Если бы не Связь, я бы ни за что не смог представить, насколько тебе жутко.  
\- Сенсей, я Жертва, у меня не так хорошо получается внушать, но вы ведь не заметили. А что если бы я велел своему Бойцу пригласить на крышу вас? Он бы от этого даже не вспотел.  
Нагису передёрнуло. Она представила, да. И как идёт на крышу, слегка раздражённая внезапной игрой, но покорная чужой воле. И как мы едим гамбургеры на одеяле – зачем ещё подниматься туда, если не на пикник? И как она потом шагает через перила ограждения, легко, радостно: «Мальчики, смотрите, как я могу!».  
На самом деле ты блефовал, я ещё не умел внушать. Но сидя в машине и слушая, как стучат во рту зубы, я поклялся собственным здоровым глазом, что научусь, и как можно скорее. Ты вцепился в меня, точно в спасательный круг, но на Нагису смотрел неотрывно.  
\- Я не стал. Вы же нам как мама, - последнее ты сказал уже шёпотом. Кошачьи уши прижались к голове так плотно, как будто их не было. Я забрался на сиденье с ногами и обнял тебя, свою Жертву, своё сокровище, всеми четырьмя конечностями обхватил, как мартышка. Потом зарылся носом в пахнущие чем-то сладким волосы и зажмурился. Я могу так просидеть сутки. И даже больше. Тебя хватило на ещё один вопрос:  
\- Почему вы хотели убить Нацу?  
Нагиса-сенсей не ответила почему. Судя по звукам, она плакала. В воздухе безмятежно плавала сухая летняя пыль. Улыбчивый таксист стоял, запрокинув голову, и любовался солнечными бликами, то появляющимися, то исчезающими в густой листве старой сливы за красивым чужим забором.

***  
Сейчас я думаю, что никому из нас троих не надо было этого ответа. Ни сенсею, которая поняла, что сотворила себе на голову не пойми кого, ни нам. Мы просто хотели жить. Не на правах подопытных кроликов, а как люди. И в тот день ты победил, даже не начав драться. После случая с дохлой крысой от нас отстали. Я не помню, что происходило потом. И портниха, и дорога назад, и первый вечер без назойливого присмотра – всё это смешалось в цветную ничего не значащую кашу. Я смотрел на тебя, жадно, не отрываясь, почти не моргая, и не мог насмотреться. Тогда нам было всего по семь лет.  
Одно время я задавался вопросом, почему Нагиса-сенсей не попыталась ликвидировать нас за все эти угрозы – она же не могла не понимать, что ты был смертельно серьёзен. А потом сообразил, что эта женщина с катастрофой в мозгах, скорее всего, на самом деле любила тебя. По-своему, как умела. Думаю, спустя много лет мы оба её простили, да и она нас, наверное, тоже. Хотя первое знакомство с внешним миром удалось на славу, ничего не скажешь.  
С такси вообще сплошные стрёмные истории. Съездили, что называется, покатались в детстве, положили начало доброй традиции. Вот точно правы те, кто говорил, мол, год по первому дню меряют; только у кого год, а у кого отношения с чужими автомобилями. Я, собственно, поэтому и не люблю такси вызывать – мне нас перенести куда проще и быстрее, дураку ясно. А то, что нельзя… Да всё можно, при желании. Даже на потолке спать. Я читал про одного такого чудака – тот спал. Неудобно, правда, но тут уж дело вкуса. Ты однажды попытался мне объяснить, почему на перемещения запрет стоит, но ничего путного кроме «Школам так удобнее» я не понял. Мало ли, как им там удобнее. Не прибегают с инспекцией, и ладно. А ворчать – пусть сколько угодно ворчат, тем более что мы этим действительно не злоупотребляем. Поначалу, когда мы только ушли из Семи Лун, ты намеревался блюсти все запреты-этикеты, ругался даже, шумел, но после ещё одного происшествия благополучно от них открестился. На мой взгляд, к лучшему. 

***  
Был февраль. Зима выдалась чрезвычайно щедрой на сугробы, откуда-то из глубокого черного неба еженощно валило так, словно там запускали огромную снежную турбину. Вот и получалось - засядешь у окна в тёмной комнате, уляжешься щекой на подоконник, представляя себе рабочих в белых комбинезонах, в круглых касках, и почти видишь, как они прохаживаются прямо по воздуху, следя, чтобы добротных узорчатых хлопьев хватило на всю землю. Вообще-то, ты тоже любишь так постоять и посмотреть, особенно, если окно открыто. У тебя сразу делается жутко задумчивое лицо, как будто это только тело лбом в стекло упирается, а душа где-то очень далеко, летает и летает, и непонятно, когда вернётся. В такие моменты можно хоть мебелью грохотать, хоть что – внимания не допросишься.  
Нам было по шестнадцать лет, к тому времени мы уже два года как ушли из Школы и успели немного укорениться: обзавелись жильём, имели кое-какие средства к существованию и не бедствовали, как с самого начала. Не то, чтобы удалось обойтись совсем без мухлежа, нет, без него нас бы ни на одну нормальную работу не взяли, но я справедливо считал, что это детали, да и ты соглашался: не воруем, не бомжуем, уже хорошо. А ещё на горизонте периодически вырисовывались Нелюбимые. Кажется, мы подружились даже, как бы невероятно это ни звучало: Зеро - и вдруг друзей заводят. То-то Нагиса-сенсей бы язык проглотила от удивления. Честно говоря, странно всё это было. Жить вдвоем, ходить гулять и на работу, ругаться с соседями из-за протёкших труб, гонять вечерами чаи с мелким Аояги и его Бойцом. И много, много другого, непривычного, настоящего, не такого, как раньше. Я любил нашу новую жизнь, даже когда та красноречиво поворачивалась задом, а уж если она изволила чем другим обернуться – то вообще радовался. Это хорошо, когда никто не стоит над душой, и людям за стенкой невдомёк, что у нас с детства мозги промытые. Воистину, неизвестность – та же свобода.  
Я стоял на автобусной остановке, прислонившись спиной к темно-красному железному столбу с наклеенными объявлениями, и разглядывал улицу. В толпе преобладали мамаши с детьми – через дорогу был детский сад, и оттуда шумело, переговаривалось на все лады. Гомон стоял порядочный, но я к нему давно привык – частенько тут остановку подпирать приходится, ты работаешь в книжном магазине рядышком.  
Сегодня мы договорились пойти в кино – давно хотели, да всё как-то случая не было, то ты весь по уши деловой, то у нас в зооветеринарном центре мыша какая-нибудь породистая рожать начнет. Смех смехом, а беготни, как будто инопланетяне на крышу сели. Или зайдут под конец дня родительница с ребенком и давай спорить, обрушится им на головы отеческий гнев, если они сейчас кота в дом принесут, или так минует. Слезы обычно, причитания, лишние децибелы… Хлопнут потом дверью, а ты стой с кашей в башке. Тут уж не до кино.  
Мимо прокатил разрисованный рекламой автобус. Я зевнул, наблюдая, как на выдохе образуется белое облачко пара. Кажется, нынче морозно. Мелкий с утра звонил, читал сентенцию «о пользе шапок для двух безалаберных идиотов». А чего… у меня капюшон, а тебе я взял, прежде чем сюда собираться. Попрошу надеть. Мы ведь на самом деле не дураки себе вредить, просто не будешь же вечно таскать в кармане чёртов термометр с цифрами, чтобы знать, распогодилось уже, или не совсем.  
По правде говоря, я ощущал себя на редкость стрёмно и азартно одновременно. Ты наверняка уже успел почувствовать это по Связи, так что теперь сидишь там между стеллажами и прогнозируешь подлянку. Хотя по сути всё не так страшно, как могло бы показаться. Дело в том, что сегодня я под причитания девчонки-парикмахерши распрощался со своими лохмами и сделал это, ни много, ни мало, назло. Точнее, не совсем назло… Просто, по-моему, справедливо вышло: ты свою гриву под Рождество срезал, молча и решительно. Я, когда увидел, подумал сперва, что глюки одолели. Вообще-то тебе давно хотелось это сделать, но, на мой взгляд, мотив был на редкость дурацкий: на девчонку ты походил разве что в детстве, а чтобы от красоты избавиться, надо предпринять более кардинальные меры, чем ликвидация своего хаера и моего любимого объекта для восторгов. Нет, стрижку тебе хорошую сделали, не поспоришь. И да, я действительно рад, что ты осуществил очередную маленькую мечту. Дурак я, что ли, не радоваться, когда паре хорошо? И, если уж на то пошло, ты действительно не обязан передо мной отчитываться - кто из нас Жертва? Всё логично. Но так честнее. Хотя, если ты мне по мордасам насуешь, а под занавес по Связи треснешь, то я соглашусь. Потому что поступил не круто, даже если и честно.  
Я скинул капюшон, пошевелил ушами – вечно они примнутся по-дурацки - и потрогал стриженый затылок. Наощупь напоминало ковёр. На скамейку в двух шагах приземлилась какая-то мелкая серая птичка и принялась выклёвывать съедобный мусор из щели между досок. Было бы народу побольше, она бы, конечно, вряд ли так безмятежно устроилась, но тут как обычно малолюдно, несмотря на детский сад рядом. Мы называем эту остановку своей, хотя на самом деле наша квартира вообще на другом конце города. Квартира, надо же. Сразу после того, как мы свалили из Школы, а потом от Соби, нам приходилось ночевать на брошенной стройке. Пробраться мимо ограждений для Зеро – пара пустяков. Потом был гараж и склад. А теперь вот. Шикуем почти. Даже подарки друг другу на праздники дарить можем и едим три раза в день. Правда, ты сегодня бенто дома забыл, а мне занести было некогда, на работу вызвали. Плохо, конечно, с самого утра на одном энтузиазме, но до фильма есть ещё время, сходим в чайную, накормим голодающего. Я улыбнулся и стукнул хвостом по столбу. Ты очень ворчливый, когда голодный.  
Знакомая фигура в темно-зеленом синтепоновом пальто вырулила из-за угла на пару минут раньше ожидаемого, чуть не грохнувшись на повороте, дороги прискорбно напоминали каток. Бочком, на цыпочках обошла вытертую малышней широкую ледянку посреди тропинки и, оказавшись на нормальном снегу, быстро затопала к остановке. Походка смотрелась так, как будто у меня не Жертва, а генерал Второй Мировой, который сейчас отлупит по первое число всех вражин разом. Мда… крепко тебя на работе достали. Плюс обеда не случилось – вряд ли перехваченный у разносчика пирожок кардинально изменил картину. Я нахмурился и, отодравшись от столба, сделал пару шагов вперёд. Сейчас мой вид ещё масла в огонь подольёт, огребу хорошенько. Знал бы – отложил бы подвиг на другой день, так ведь заранее попробуй, угадай. Нет, я не боюсь. Мне нервы твои жалко. Мелкий Аояги сейчас состроил бы одну из своих фирменных очень-пасмурных-рож и поинтересовался, какого хрена, в таком случае, я вообще всё это затеял. Рицка такой суровый пацан, да и мозги у него порядочные, но он бы всё равно не понял.  
Сперва, когда ножницы только-только клацнули над ухом, примериваясь, я испытывал нечто, сродни мстительному удовольствию – ты же обрезал волосы, вот и получай теперь. Но потом, после получаса заседания перед зеркалом под какую-то попсу из магнитолы и падающие на линолеум кудряши, я понял, что нет, никакие молчаливые обиды тут ни при чём. Девчонка-парикмахерша, сама не подозревая, ворча, состригала к чёрту всё моё прошлое: и Школу, и мужиков из лаборатории, и Нагису-сенсей, и одноклассников, вечно отсаживающихся от нас через две парты. Ночёвки на складах и стройках, дни впроголодь, когда мы уже почти готовы были либо сдаться, либо использовать Силу во вред обычным людям – а это означало, что Зеро по-человечески не могут. Или вернуться к сенсею с поджатыми хвостами, или сдохнуть. Мы отчаянно не хотели проигрывать, нас этому не научили, а учиться самостоятельно ни ты, ни я не собирались. Теперь всё закончилось. Я видел в зеркале нового себя, пусть и не совсем взрослого, но уже не маленького мальчика в платье от Нагисы-сенсей. Это селило где-то внутри странное ощущение, заставляющее избегать встречаться глазами с кем-то, кроме тебя. Чтобы никто не увидел раньше, не испортил и не измельчил моё новое, ошеломляющее знание: мы сумеем, Йоджи, все, что захотим. Потому что мы настоящие. Я непременно объясню тебе это, когда останемся один-на-один.  
Светофор мигнул и загорелся зеленым, пиликая простенькую мелодию, предназначенную для слепых пешеходов. Ты, балансируя на льду, пошел по переходу, тщательно выбирая, куда ступить. Гипнотизировал взглядом дорогу, чтобы ненароком не вальнуться. Правильно, положенные службы сегодня уже с ног сбились, приводя проезжую часть в порядок, но это, в основном в центре, досюда еще добраться не успели. По радио целый день про аварии рассказывают. Что за катаклизм к концу февраля с погодой случился – непонятно, все подряд удивляются. Я вытащил из-за пазухи шапку. Может, успею ее нацепить, спасая светло-зеленые, прижатые к башке уши. А то, не дай ками, околеют и раньше времени отвалятся. Ну уж, нет. Сперва оденешься, а потом ругайся. Я вздохнул. Если бы тебя в магазине не допекли, ты бы обворчал меня с ног до головы, назвал бы мудаком и дебилом, затрещину бы влепил по стриженному затылку, а потом сдался, и мы бы пошли за сладостями и в кино. Но сейчас ты жутко раздражённый, не похоже, что удастся куда-то попасть. Я был в этом практически уверен. Да, неудачно получилось.  
Пиликать перестало. Ты, перепрыгивая очередную ледянку, - блестящий, натёртый автомобильными колёсами след – очутился на тротуаре и в последний момент чуть не потерял равновесие. Я подхватил тебя как раз вовремя и, пока кое-кто не успел опомниться, провел тактический манёвр «натяни шапку на злющую Жертву и не получи по шее в процессе».  
\- Эй-эй! – ты возмущенно вскинулся, сдвигая вверх, на лоб, красивую белую вязку с северными оленями. А потом посмотрел на меня, удивленно моргнул… и будто окаменел. Замер на снегу, недвижимый, как соляной столбик, лицо сделалось такое бесцветное, ничего не выражающее. Я невольно сглотнул, понимая, что дело дрянь. Неожиданный порыв ветра бросил в мою сторону добрую пригоршню мелких, неприятных, быстро тающих на коже снежинок. Как по роже вдарил.  
\- Давай мы тебя накормим сначала, а потом шуми, - без особой надежды на ответ, предложил я. Ты действительно не ответил, продолжая глядеть в упор: не зло, не раздражённо – просто и пусто. Это пугало. Где-то на уровне подкорки имелось, конечно, объясняющее обстоятельство, что во всем виноват хреновый день и тысяча противных мелочей – ты зверски устал, это чувствовалось по Связи. Но все равно эффект от такого взгляда имел двойной, если не тройной КПД. Я обреченно нахмурился и поймал белую кисточку на твоей варежке, погладил ее большим пальцем – пушистый ворс замёрз и стал колючим. Дурацкая ситуация. Лучше бы ты разорался на всю улицу, так ведь не станешь. Я понял теперь, что не станешь. Ни ругать, ни наказывать, ни разговаривать. Даже Связь не рыпалась – у тебя всегда была железная выдержка, если это для чего-нибудь требовалось. Ты молча развернулся - кисточка вырвалась из моих покрасневших на холоде пальцев – и пошёл вдоль по тротуару, величественно-прямой, нечеловечески спокойный внешне. Даже на ледянке не поскользнулся, как будто ками тебе под ноги ровный асфальт постелили. Я натянул капюшон и поплёлся следом. Когда ругаются, не чувствуешь себя и вполовину таким виноватым, как если обиженный решит замолчать. Мы свернули за угол и пошли безлюдной улицей: мимо старых полустёртых рекламных щитов, вдоль грязно-серого бетонного забора с колючей проволокой поверху. За забором темнел остов строящегося промышленного здания. Там что-то надсадно колотилось. Мерный металлический звон живой субстанцией тёк в уши и ворочался там, как уховёртка. Голые кусты неприличными раскоряками стояли у забора, выставив в сторону тротуара кривые поломанные ветки.  
Все получалось неправильно. Я должен был идти на полшага впереди, держа тебя за твердую задубевшую на морозе варежку, и рассказывать очередную байку про Изабеллу – болонку-пустолайку из нашего штатного зверинца. От нее недавно отняли щенят, и теперь это мохнатое безобразие решило усыновить Тобо-сана, ветеринарского кота, который был порядком выше нее и шире аж в три раза. Глядя на подобную жутко трогательную заботу, не ржал разве что мертвый. Тебе тоже нравились такие истории, а мне - рассказывать их и смотреть, как ты весело щуришься, становишься такой хитрющий, ну просто лисица, а на щеках появляются маленькие, едва заметные ямочки.  
Сидящие на проводах вечно голодные воробьи разорались, спихивая друг друга с насиженного места – писку было – словами не передать. Они верещали высоко, противно, и этот галдёж вместе со стуком из-за забора и пустой улицей нагонял такую глухую безграничную тоску, что хотелось провалиться нахрен. Вместо этого я сунул руки в карманы и заговорил – молчать сделалось невозможно. Говорил про всё подряд: сперва про чертову стрижку, про нашу прошлую жизнь, которая менялась с каждым днем, и меняла нас, потом про Аояги, нахамившего с утра по телефону и велевшего непременно ходить в шапках. Про то, как я хотел привезти тебе бенто, но не вышло, потому что на работе некстати случился аврал и мне все подряд мешали улизнуть, улучив удобный момент. Про зверье, больное и здоровое, про книжку, которую я со скуки дочитал, попирая прилавок, пока наша продавщица ходила обедать – дурацкое чтиво оказалось, ужас один. Про сломанную кофеварку, про кино, про то, как я хотел угостить тебя шоколадными пончиками – и угощу, просто попозже. Про прикольную рекламу на автобусе, про погодный катаклизм и про то, что дома остались маринованные кальмары - можно из них что-нибудь соорудить, когда приедем… Я знал, что ты слушаешь. И был на сто процентов уверен, что поймешь, когда страсти схлынут.  
Спустя два часа и энное количество улиц, улочек и переулков – я быстро потерял им счёт – слова сами собой закончились, будто их кто-то вычерпал, приговаривая: «Фуку куму, току куму!», и теперь скребет в душе, опустошённой, как деревянная бочка. Мы давно выбрались в центр, к свету витрин, фонарей и фонариков, билбордов и автомобильных фар. Здесь было людно, шумно, пестро, как в любой другой пятничный вечер. Кто-то возвращался домой с работы, кто-то ехал развлекаться, всюду ходили и разговаривали. Смешной дядька-коротыш в очках, в шапке набекрень и с портфелем звал знакомого, кричал, размахивал руками. По противоположной стороне, пританцовывая от холода, расхаживал человек в костюме сосиски-осьминога и раздавал прохожим маленькие бумажки с картинками. Какие-то парни, пихая друг друга локтями и перешёптываясь, шли мимо станции метро за симпатичной ушастой девчонкой. Она то и дело оборачивалась и гневно смотрела на них, тут же замирающих на ходу, извинительно лыбящихся. Наверное, мы, молчаливые и неуютно отвернувшиеся в разные стороны, больше походили на неуместных встрёпанных привидений среди разноцветного моря людей. Ты однажды сказал, что в вечерней сутолоке становится чудовищно одиноко, как будто всё вокруг вымерло и теперь шевелится туда-сюда только лишь по инерции. Тогда я вытащил из кармана заныканный еще со времен седой старины большой чупа-чупс со вкусом колы. Отвратительно вредный, но божественно сладкий. Ты гадостно захихикал и принялся обзываться, дважды показал язык, отлупил меня по заднице собственным кошачьим хвостом… Но чупа-чупс съел как миленький. И, кажется, перестал думать о глупостях.  
Я шёл и мечтал, чтобы все проблемы решались так просто. Запиликал мобильник, пришлось вырубить его не глядя – разговаривать с кем-то до отвращения не хотелось. Ты уже перестал злиться и шагал медленнее, чем с самого начала. Ссутулился, глядя куда-то сквозь витрины, усталый и бледный.  
\- Йоджи, - обратился я к белому помпону у тебя на затылке, - поехали домой.  
Помпон дёрнулся. Ты кашлянул, строптиво повёл плечами, но свернул с тротуара к проезжей части, где высунувшись из окна машины, курил в перерыве между клиентами дядька-таксист. Мы бегло поздоровались и залезли на заднее сиденье, водитель кивнул, выбросил окурок под колёса. Ты назвал адрес и красноречиво отвернулся к окну, чуть не прилипнув к нему носом. Машина заворчала, прогреваясь. Привязанный к зеркалу мешочек-амулет задрожал, закачался на красном плетеном шнурке.  
Дядька, нахмурившись, кинул вопросительный взгляд на пассажирское сиденье, я помотал головой. Нет, мол, всё нормально. Похоже, он заметил, что ты больно уж бледный, да и рожи у нас обоих на редкость кислые. Приедем – костьми лягу, а пожрать тебя заставлю, хоть бы и с ложки. Я виноват, так меня и наказывай, нечего организм на язву желудка провоцировать.  
Такси тронулось с места и медленно поехало мимо шумной людской толчеи, магазинов, огней и деревьев. Мелкий снежок лип к окнам, по лобовому стеклу заходили шустрые дворники, расчищая обзор. Я уставился в чёрный кожаный потолок. Смотреть на оживленную уличную суету, которая от езды казалась еще более хаотичной, невыносимо раздражало. Окажемся подальше от центра – вот тогда можно будет глядеть в темноту, как в космос, и не думать ни о чём. У тебя тоже зазвонил телефон, ты фыркнул и нажал отбой. Ну, хоть в чём-то мы оказались солидарны. Я устроил затылок на нарочно предусмотренной подушечке – ишь, удобно, оказывается – и закрыл глаз. Машина набирала скорость, удаляясь от забитого людьми и транспортом района, двигатель гудел ровно и с достоинством, время от времени глухо порыкивая. Я не особо вслушивался. Я вообще не мог ничего слышать кроме тоненького печального звона Связи. Вернее, мог, но как-то невнятно, как будто мне в уши напихали ваты сердобольные доктора. На душе было гадко.  
Однажды в детстве ты, насмотревшись по телевизору на подводные экспедиции деда Кусто, бодро прискакал в ванную, – я там счастливо засыпал вместо того, чтобы мыться - уселся, взбудораженный, прямо на бортик и, грозясь свалиться в воду, принялся рассказывать, как это круто – побывать на море. Я разглядывал тебя сквозь лениво прикрытые ресницы и поднимающийся от воды пар, рассеянно слушал про «во-о-от такенную полосатую рыбину» и думал, что моей Жертве очень идет румянец. Тогда, выбравшись из ванной, я скрутил тебе из тетрадной обложки ярко-синий, как самое настоящее море, бумажный кораблик, пообещав, что, когда вырастем, обязательно съездим посмотреть. И рыб, и корабли, и всё, что захочешь. Ты так радовался, что беззастенчиво разрешал целовать себя, легонько кусать за кошачьи уши, и очень тихо, уютно смеялся, когда моё дыхание становилось щекотным.  
Я свёл брови и посмотрел в окно – перед нами, отсвечивая в лучах фар ярко-красными флажками, ехал грузовик с какими-то длинными железными хреновинами, не то кусками металлических рам, не то чего-то подобного. Хреновины были здоровые и угрожающе торчали из кузова. Ох и огребли бы товарищи перевозчики, если бы не поздний вечер и не практически полное отсутствие движения на этой дороге.  
\- Мы можем поехать по другой полосе? – спросил я у водителя. Тот кивнул, видимо, разделяя мои мысли по поводу нежелательного соседства, и свернул. Теперь бояться было нечего. Я принялся разглядывать четкий, темный полупрофиль на фоне окна. Ты бездумно смотрел куда-то в пространство. На ум некстати пришлось, что к морю мы так и не съездили – не сложилось как-то. Скорее всего, тебе до сих пор хочется. Я порылся в карманах, нашёл там старый флаер и принялся крутить из него корабль. Съездим, Йоджи, обязательно съездим. Теперь можно. Бумага оказалась так себе, то и дело норовила порваться на сгибе, но оригами всегда было одним из тех немногих занятий, которые давались мне действительно хорошо. Наравне с драками и готовкой еды из ничего. Я крутил маленький несчастный кораблик и мысленно просил прощения. Мне действительно стоило предупредить тебя. Мог ведь вспомнить своё расстройство после того, как ты гриву обкорнал. Мог, и вспомнил бы, и сравнил, если бы не был занят одним собой любимым. Тьфу.  
\- Йоджи, - я слегка дернул зелёный болоньевый рукав, дождался, когда ты неохотно повернёшься, и протянул на раскрытой ладони маленький разноцветный пароход с двумя торчащими кверху трубами. – Прости.  
Ты молча смотрел на подарок так, как будто видел аякаси. Я не просто думал, я был уверен, что в измученной ссорой пушистой башке сейчас крутится то же самое воспоминание, которое легко вытрясло из меня половину души. К морю, да, Йоджи? Зимой оно тоже ничего, в кино показывали. Ты поднял на меня покрасневшие глазищи – не ревел, держался изо всех сил, геройствовал, как обычно. Я улыбнулся – где-то внутри последним зайцем тряслось нечто, не имеющее названия. Потом хотел, было, обнять дурачину – незачем тебе слёзы лить, раз Боец придурком уродился, но не успел. Нас вдруг резко подбросило, со свистом и жжением выколачивая из легких весь воздух, машину неотвратимо повело в сторону - гололёд. Одно из зеркал заднего вида отломилось и улетело куда-то в темноту. Во всю мочь завизжали тормоза, впереди трехэтажно, лающе выматерился водитель… За мизерную долю секунды – сердце не успело ни разу стукнуть – лес, дорога полосатые ограждения сместились за окном со страшной быстротой, автомобиль крутануло, унося на соседнюю полосу, и я с леденящим нутро ужасом увидел, как медленно, очень медленно к твоему окну приближается возникший из ниоткуда красный флажок, как ты вопросительно поднимаешь брови, а железная арматурина прицельно летит тебе в затылок, готовая пробить череп насквозь, словно простую скорлупку. В один безумно короткий миг я понял, какие адовы круги сожрут меня с потрохами, если тебя не станет. Это невозможно, неописуемо, страшно, не совместимо с жизнью – мир взорвется к чертям собачьим, вся вселенная рухнет, и прямо сейчас. Ты ещё не видел моря, не видел полосатых рыб и настоящих кораблей. «Не дам!!!», - заорал я во всю глотку – вышел беззвучный сип – и изо всех сил дернул тебя вниз, лицом в сиденье. Бумажный пароходик ненужным мусором улетел куда-то на пол. Раздался жуткий скрежет, тоненький-тоненький звон, стекло брызнуло в разные стороны, и металлическая хреновина едва на сантиметр разминулась с нежно-зеленой пушистой головой, метя ровно мне в лицо. Я как-то отстранённо подумал – жалко, что не успею раскрыть Систему и перенестись отсюда куда-нибудь в Антарктиду. Потом в мозгу что-то лопнуло и стало темно.

***  
Первым послышалось стрёмное гудение, басовитое и назойливое. Оно так некстати разбудило – мне снились самолёты. Я очень удачно сел на хвост вражескому «мессеру» и собирался сбить его к чёрту. А тут зажужжало… Мне хотелось уснуть обратно и добить чужой истребитель, пока он не натворил дел. Но больше не спалось. Вот же незадача.  
В районе солнечного сплетения с силой вибрировало, здорово протряхивая все тело от макушки до пяток. Кто мою кровать непонятно куда потащил? Засранцы. Я нехотя разлепил здоровый глаз, от души обещая непрошенному будильнику кару небесную. Вокруг было пусто, только где-то на грани видимости угадывались незнакомые очертания. Вверху синело. Система, что ли? Ерунда какая-то… Я покосился влево. Ты сидел задом на земле, обняв колени, тихонько покачиваясь, и беззвучно шевелил губами. Глаза были безумные, лицо белое, как полотно. Сила текла из тебя, как из дырявой лейки – плескалась во все стороны, безудержно и обреченно. Я нахмурился, едва заставляя себя соображать, легко думалось только о небе и самолётах, обо всём остальном выходило как-то не очень. Дрались, что ли? Да нет, не похоже. Мы бы непременно выиграли у всех, кроме Нелюбимых и Сеймея, но тем нафиг не надо вызывать нас на бой. Так что точно уделали бы наглецов в капусту. А потом пошли на радостях объедаться шоколадными пончиками в чайной. Стоп. Я моргнул. Мы не дошли до чайной, потому что поссорились и поехали домой… На такси. Твою же мать.  
Я почувствовал, как медленно густеет воздух, и волосы начинают вставать дыбом, но нечеловеческим усилием воли дал себе настолько сильного мысленного пинка, насколько смог. Чудо. Спасти нас обоих сумело бы только чудо. Когда кусок железа летит аккурат промеж глаз, только очень наивный идиот будет строить какие-то иллюзии. Другие не станут – бессмысленно. Бессмысленно… А вот, поди ж ты. С трудом веря, что из всех возможных травм отделался одной лишь зверской усталостью, я отодрал от земли почти безвольную руку и дотронулся до коленки, затянутой в грязную порванную джинсу. Всё хорошо, Йоджи, всё хорошо. Ты дёрнулся, перепугавшись, мало не насмерть, и отполз подальше, как от ожившего трупа. Подозреваю, что в твоем воображении так оно и было. Нет уж, на сей раз обошлось.  
\- Далеко собрался? – шёпотом поинтересовался я. В ответ смешно икнуло, ты мгновенно замер, прижав уши к голове. Балбес. Глазищи сделались изумлённо круглыми, как плошки. Голос у меня был не то, чтобы очень уверенный, но мертвецы-то совсем молчат, так ведь? - Живой я, живой, не бойся.  
В Системе перестало шуметь, как будто все звуки разом исчезли. Тряска прекратилась, и только сейчас стало ясно, что эта вибрация и гул были от Связи, по которой один умник со страху так щедро накачал меня Силой, что я, грешным делом, стал не хуже доброй дюжины младенческих попок. Да тут любой покойник вскочил бы, наверное. Я, молча, заржал. Как там гайдзины говорят, «заставь дурака богу молиться»? Вот уж точнее не скажешь. Ты мелко затрясся, закусив губу, – дебил, след же останется - и свёл брови сердитым домиком. Видел мою веселящуюся рожу, но боялся обмануться. А потом поверил – Связь никогда не соврёт – и в один присест чуть верхом на меня не заскочил, вцепился руками-ногами, как клещ, и заревел в голос – от облегчения. Я принялся гладить пушистую башку, выговаривая неумному, что никуда не денусь как минимум пока уши у тебя не заберу, и вообще мы вдвойне счастливчики – обычные люди время от времени в рубашке рождаются, а у нас и того круче: тебя Нагиса-сенсей, похоже, в капитанском мундире сделала, а меня в лётной куртке. Как тут умереть? Невозможно.  
Волосы у тебя были спутанные, но мягкие, и всё лезли в лицо. Сердце колотилось так, что я мог различить его биение, несмотря на пресловутый синтепон. Приложи ладонь, и вот оно, стучит: испуганное, как птичка. Я, улыбаясь, смотрел в кобальтовое синее небо Системы, пока ты по-хозяйски выговаривал мне за дурость, беседуя с моей шеей, и щекотал её носом – шарфик сегодня остался дома на вешалке. Выходило до одури приятно и странно, словно помимо привычного пыхтения происходило что-то ещё. Плохо передаваемое словами – я не знал такого чувства и не мог толком его описать. Как будто вместе с твоим неровным дыханием мне под кожу проникало нечто, ощутимое всем телом сразу, но больше всего в том месте, где ты её касался. Будоражащее, непонятное… заклинание?  
\- Йоджи, как это у тебя получается? – заинтересованно спросил я у зелёной взлохмаченной макушки. Жертв в любой Школе учат всяким занятным штукам, но такую мы ещё не пробовали. Может, она только для экстренных случаев?  
\- А? – пушистая башка поднялась, и ты непонимающе посмотрел на меня, уставший, испереживавшийся за день, жутко домашний. На щеке отпечатался курточный шов. Дежа вю.  
\- Ну, только что. Приятно так.  
\- Я ничего не де… - ты вдруг осёкся, резко сел, заставляя меня охнуть – ну кто же так без предупреждения вскакивает? Потом несмело поднял руку – она заметно подрагивала - поднес ладонь к моему лицу, не касаясь… И быстро отдернул её. Глаза испуганно распахнулись – огромные, непонимающие, - шерсть на замершем в воздухе кошачьем хвосте встала дыбом.  
\- Что это?  
Стало тихо. Оглушающе тихо. Несколько долгих мгновений мы оба напряжённо вслушивались в ровное и спокойное, пугающее молчание Системы.  
\- Не знаю, - наконец выговорил я, чувствуя, что с каждым сказанным словом во рту всё неотвратимо пересыхает, а язык отказывается ворочаться. Где-то глубоко в мозгу защёлкало, словно выключателем: чик… чик... В виски беспокойно застучала абсолютно невероятная мысль. Ты не дотронулся, но я ощутил руку у лица не просто как тень, закрывшую тусклый синеватый свет. От руки исходило что-то. Не Сила – её не распознал бы только кретин. Что-то другое, незнакомое.  
\- Мне страшно, - прошептал ты, хотя мог бы и не уточнять – Связь исправно всё передавала.  
\- Мне тоже.  
Мы с минуту смотрели друг на друга, потом я, морщась и кряхтя, уселся. Да уж, Силой ты меня под завязку накачал, но злопамятное тело всё равно мстило за непомерную нагрузку. Зато мы теперь знаем, что Систему можно открыть в несколько раз быстрее, без подготовки и заклинаний. Правда, шанс один на миллион, но это уже детали.  
Я ущипнул себя за щеку, сперва легонько, потом с усилием – ничего. Потрогал фантасмагорическую синюю землю – ничего, шершавая, и только. Как всегда. Но ты был другой. И, судя, по отчаянной силе, с которой твои пальцы вцепились мне в ногу, я тоже был другой.  
\- Нацу, это ведь не боевая Система?  
\- Нет, наша.  
Я быстрым нервным движением поправил повязку. Мы одновременно подумали об одном и том же. Получалось жутко. Это действительно была наша Система – такая обязательно есть у каждой пары. Она сама собой подстраивается под индивидуальные особенности: под Имя, под Силу, и предназначена для лечения, практики небоевых заклинаний или для работы со Связью. В Семи Лунах кое-кто из Бойцов, шутя, называл её «комнатой отдыха». В этой синей безразмерной «комнате» может появиться абсолютно всё, за исключением того, что паре от природы не свойственно. И если Соби ухитрился в боевой Системе засыпать нас снегом, то здесь это оказалось бы невозможно – снег не был бы холодным. Я как-то заторможено отметил бегущие по спине мурашки. Земля выглядела обычно. Всё выглядело обычно, кроме нас. Мы изменились. Возможно, в следующий раз «комната» тоже окажется совсем другая.  
\- Закрой её.  
Ты, конечно, боялся. Очень боялся, а как же иначе… Но глаза сияли странным мягким светом, словно тебе только что стал доступен очень ценный секрет. Я сжал кулаки, разглядывая простую, отчего-то смущенную улыбку, и упрямо храбрясь. Жертвы мудрее Бойцов. И это правильно.  
\- Хорошо. Свернуть Систему.  
Высокий кобальтовый купол треснул и, несолидно звякнув, разбился на темно-синие осколки, шипящие на лету, осыпающиеся вниз еле видимым блестящим крошевом. Но ни тебе, ни мне оказалось не суждено вдоволь полюбоваться этой красотой, потому что как только мы очутились снаружи, начался ад. Мир, тот самый, привычный, в котором нам удалось так или иначе прожить с рождения и до сегодняшнего дня, куда-то исчез. Вместо него на нас обрушилась и одним махом придавила к земле огромная и тяжёлая, чужая, жуткая реальность, где всё оказалось другим, даже самая последняя мелочь. Белый, хорошо утоптанный снежный тротуар вцепился в пальцы, как кот в полумёртвую мышь. Я зашипел, отдергивая руки, инстинктивно глотнул воздуха, чтобы заорать от страха. И понял, что сейчас у меня остановится сердце, потому что этим – здешним – воздухом дышать было нельзя. В глазах потемнело. Ты, переживающий то же самое, забился, сдавив мои плечи мертвой хваткой, и закричал. Мне показалось, что еще полсекунды и мы умрём: задохнёмся сразу, как только лёгкие свернёт в узел. Краем затухающего сознания я отметил облезлую, отвратительно подсвеченную бело-голубую вывеску: «Антарктида», хладокомбинат. Это было самое глупое из того, что мне доводилось видеть за всю жизнь. В голове билось единственное: «Домой!», так, наверное, издыхающее животное стремится найти угол, нору или дупло, где последние несколько минут его никто не достанет.  
«Домой!» - всем своим существом пожелал я, притискивая тебя к себе, трясущегося, пытающегося хоть раз вдохнуть. Картинка перед глазами замигала, крутанулась мало не через голову, и мы, бессильные, как чуть не утопленные новорожденные котята, упали на пол в собственной квартире. Вокруг живой киселеобразной занавесью плавала мерзкая муть, комната походила на полный грязной воды аквариум. Но мне послышалось, что ты, кажется, перестал надсадно, с потусторонним присвистом хрипеть. Накатила смертельная усталость. Я как-то по-идиотски подумал: убью нахер любого, кто скажет, что у него случился дебильный день. Чтобы знать, что такое дебильный день, надо быть Зеро. Одно радовало – ты лежал головой у меня на животе и дышал. Я закрыл глаза. Слишком много всего. Надо поспать. Надо разобраться, наконец, с вражеским истребителем.

***  
Я гнал чертов «мессер» под тяжёлыми, угольно-чёрными грозовыми тучами. Вверху гремело так, что не было слышно ничего, кроме утробного, раскатистого грохота, который тряс небосвод, как рваную тряпку. То тут, то там, в опасной близости, чертило ослепительно белым. Вспыхивало так, что мелкие волоски на коже вставали дыбом, и по воздуху расплывался запах озона вперемешку с вонью горелой резины, машинного масла и раскалённого металла. Стекло, почему-то, совсем не мешало вдыхать эту выжигающую все слизистые смесь. С висков стекал солёный пот, полз в рот, по подбородку и под воротник. Я не знал, почему на мне один лёгкий шлем – в таких уже почти не летают. Я не знал, какого хрена у вражины всё не кончается топливо. Его кастрюля была той ещё занозой, и, если бы он не удирал, мне пришлось бы очень несладко, но трусливая гадина предпочитала драпать. А на предмет дальности мой «Зеро-сен» давал ему сто очков вперёд. Но «мессер» шпарил, как заводная игрушка, и не падал, хотя горючее у него должно было уйти в ноль. Я гнал его уже который час, засаживая по жопе, – патроны не кончались, хотя их было-то всего ничего. Попасть не получалось. Враг периодически постреливал, ни дать ни взять, лениво отмахивался и вёл меня куда-то сквозь грозу. Внизу исходили дымом выжженные поля – мы иногда снижались, и я мог разглядеть чёрно-сизую бесконечную землю, на которую не было смысла возвращаться. Двести метров, подойду к нему на двести метров и собью к чертям.  
Прямо над головой ослепительно вспыхнула болезненно-яркая белая молния, клубящееся тучами небо густо и страшно зарокотало ей в ответ. «Мессер» вдруг замотало, как выкинутый с балкона фантик, он прекратил убегать, пытаясь не свалиться в штопор. Я сцепил зубы и принялся глухо считать медленно ползущие, размазанные секунды: одна, две, три, смогу ли, успею ли подобраться достаточно близко, пока противник сражается сам с собой? У меня не будет другого шанса – его машина быстрее моей. Из штопора он, в случае чего, выйдет как миленький, и драпанёт потом – не догонишь. Его нужно было зацепить, непременно. Винт выл, казалось, этот вой порвет барабанные перепонки, но я, позабыв про слова, быстро-быстро беззвучно шевелил губами, заговаривая его на заветные двести метров. И нам удалось. Я вошёл в зону эффективной стрельбы и, яростно ругаясь, прицельно засадил по «мессеру» из обеих двадцатимиллиметровых крыльевых. Впереди засвистело, полыхнуло и медленно пошло вниз дымно-рыжим летающим костром. Я мог бы поклясться, что его отсветы врезались под здоровое веко, намертво, чтобы вечно полыхать там, стоит мне только зажмуриться. И они полыхали – ярко, очень ярко.  
***  
Жёлтый солнечный луч падал мне на лицо сквозь щель между штор, назойливый и яркий. Я сморщил нос и прикрылся ладонью от света – это надо же так бескомпромиссно будить! Ещё часик блаженного субботнего сна сделал бы из меня всемогущего героя… вот блин. Нехотя открыв глаза, я посмотрел в потолок, на котором замер круглый солнечный заяц от валяющегося на кровати циферблатом кверху нерабочего будильника. Мне давненько хотелось разобрать его и посмотреть, что внутри, но тебе он больше нравился целым. С кухни доносился шум воды и бормотание радио. Во дворе бабулька с первого этажа расстроенным голосом звала вечно пропадающего кошака: «Мио-сан! Мио-сан!». Казалось, что всё как всегда, но это было не так. Мир стал другой. Такой, что слова не подбирались, – даже пытаться не имело смысла - а наш предыдущий, который куда-то исчез вчера, казался корявым слепком с этого, настоящего.  
Заяц на потолке вопросительно мигнул, как будто вниз пялился - пришлось состроить поганцу рожу. Пусть знает. Штора едва заметно покачивалась, делая желтую полосу на полу то шире, то уже. За ночь мы, к счастью, не свихнулись, хотя могли.  
Я сунул палец в рот и сжал зубы. Больно не было - как обычно, значит, блоки слетели не все. Это хорошо. А то мы бы с тобой, Йоджи, совсем дуба дали. Итак-то… Вспомнишь – и в желудке противно тяжелеет, словно там камень. Чуть насмерть не задохнулись около задрипанной «Антарктиды». Хотя подозреваю, что воздух был точно такой же, как всегда, просто до сих пор мы не могли почувствовать, насколько он холодный зимой. Правильно, оказывается, мелкий орал. Вот вечно так: только расслабишься, а очередная заморочка уже тут как тут. Теперь придется быть осторожнее с улицей, пока не привыкнем, иначе не дай ками чего. Да-а-а… Нагиса-сенсей продала бы душу, чтобы покопаться сейчас в наших головах – как, мол, так получилось.  
Я сел и огляделся. Ты стащил с меня куртку и уличную обувь, но загонять пинками на кровать не стал – сон мой берёг, наверное. Могу поклясться, что у тебя есть какое-то двадцать пятое чувство, потому что ты всегда угадываешь, когда мне снятся самолёты, и стараешься не будить. Зато наутро рожа у одного-шибко-умного становится предельно ехидная, и он, радостно задрав светло-зеленый хвост, заводит своё любимое: «А малыш На-а-ацу до сих пор летает во сне». Когда-нибудь я укушу тебя за жопу для профилактики, будешь ходить со следом от зубов на заднице.  
\- Эй, штурмовик! – донеслось из кухни. – Проснулся?  
\- Ага, - я покачал головой и, от души зевнув, потёр кулаком здоровый глаз. Ну вот, начинается.  
\- Тогда штурмуй сюда.  
Голос у тебя был хрипловатый из-за вчерашнего, но спокойный. Подниматься с пола не хотелось – длинный ворс ковра приминался под ладонью, щекотал кожу, приятно, по-новому. Я обвел пальцем коричневую загогулину, подумав, что впереди выходные и можно будет хоть оба дня напролёт щупать всё, что под руку попадётся. Зуб даю, ты сейчас занимаешься примерно тем же самым.  
\- На-ацу-у-у… - я усмехнулся, встал, и пошёл на кухню, а то ты там скоро ногами топать начнешь, до синяков дотопаешься.  
На кухне было безбожно светло и свежо, белая полупрозрачная занавеска с такими же белыми парусниками мелко трепетала от ветра – форточку мы ещё вчера утром не до конца закрыли, оставив едва заметную щель и привязав ручку шнурком от кед. В окно щедро тёк солнечный свет, мягким желтым покрывалом ложась на подоконник, микроволновку и половину стола. А на полу и вовсе засел яркий прямоугольник. Дышалось легко, воздух казался вкусным до одурения: в нем появился едва уловимый запах чего-то особенного, не имеющего названия, вдохнешь – и, как будто щемит внутри, ворочается, просыпается. Я бы сказал, что так пахнет счастье. Совсем скоро наступит весна.  
Ты стоял около раковины, привалившись плечом к стене и засунув руки под воду. Кожа заметно покраснела – доэкспериментировался, дурачина. Зато башку причесал, стал чинный и порядочный, специально, видимо, чтобы у меня руки сами потянулись сцапать хотя бы один, хотя бы самый маленький вихор. Привычка, выработанная годами, ничего не могу с собой поделать. Увидев меня, ты сонно заулыбался – наверняка вскочил черт-те в какую рань, естествоиспытатель.  
\- Иди сюда.  
\- Погоди немного, сперва дело сделаем, – ответил я, открывая холодильник в поисках молока и круглого сдобного печенья, которое мы покупали у той самой старушки-кошатницы, жутко её смущая. Дети к ней ездили очень редко, а вытаскивать Мио-сана из очередных кустов нам было куда сподручнее. Бабуся всё норовила угощать нас за просто так, но ты хмурился и говорил, что это не дело. Печенье, конечно, не еда, но для начала сойдёт. Потом будем воевать с плитой, когда стратегический план составим. Ох, чувствую, задаст она нам обоим перца… Я криво покосился на пустые конфорки и налил молока в стакан. Потом взял самый толстый кругляш и красноречиво потряс им около твоего носа. Аварии, или чего там, были вчера, а сегодня мы живем. И чтобы жить, надо есть. Особенно всяким умникам, которые за пищей духовной так и норовят забыть про всё остальное.  
\- Э-э? – ты удивленно поднял брови и, оглядев меня с ног до головы, неожиданно заржал. Вот же вредность… Только попробуй сказать, что у тебя не Боец, а нянька - точно окажешься укушенным в какое-нибудь невидимое солнцу место. По дороге домой, перед тем, как нас чуть не надело на железные рамы, точно сыр на зубочистки, я пообещал костьми лечь, а дебила одного накормить. Вот и лягу, хоть чего делай.  
\- Сам не зевай, - ты откусил чуть ли не половину печенины за раз и сощурился, как укравшая курицу лиса. Вот и ладно. Не будем выяснять, кто кого переупрямит, случай не тот. У нас сегодня, можно сказать, второй день рождения.  
Бабуськину кулинарию мы уделали подозрительно быстро. Я – сидя на столе у раковины, болтая ногами в воздухе, ты – опершись спиной о стену и разглядывая мою стрижку. Судя по твоему взгляду, видок у меня оказался ещё тот. Конечно, дрых на полу, одетый, в ванную сходить не успел, одно ухо кошачье отлежал так, что оно не поднимается, а про вчера вообще даже вспоминать не хочу. Я методично вытряс из стакана последние белые капли, задрав голову и стуча по стеклянному дну. Молоко было вкусное и, кажется, холодное. Я пока не мог сказать точно, но знал, что обязательно разберусь.  
\- Наелся? – поинтересовался ты, вытирая с верхней губы задорные белые усы.  
\- Ага.  
\- Тогда иди сюда.  
Я поставил стакан и, спрыгнув со стола, подошёл ближе. Ты аккуратно поймал меня за запястье, быстро притиснул к раковине и обнял со спины. В груди бухнуло. Из крана, назло всем коммунальным счетам, весело бежала прозрачная струя, билась о металлическое дно и утекала в трубу, то и дело разбрасывая в стороны невидимые брызги.  
\- Йоджи, ты чего?  
\- Тс-с-с. Приготовься, будет… неожиданно. Хотя теперь вода самая классная, я всё утро настраивал.  
«Понятно теперь, отчего у тебя руки покраснели – совал поочерёдно, то в холодную, то в горячую», - отстранённо подумал я, слушая мерный плеск и глядя на сморщенные подушечки твоих пальцев. Внутри что-то дрожало и трепыхалось. Не страх, нет. Мне безумно захотелось разгладить каждую из этих морщинок. Куда-то в лопатку еле ощутимо билось – ты успел переодеться в футболку, и её тонкая бледно-голубая ткань не сумела бы даже при большом желании заглушить это биение: сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее. Ты устроил подбородок мне на плечо, чтобы лучше видеть, и рядом с ухом тут же послышалось неровное взволнованное дыхание. Мы были очень, очень близко. Ближе, чем когда спали в обнимку, сложив друг на друга руки-ноги. Ближе, чем когда увлеченно целовались, катаясь по ковру.

\- Что, всё так страшно? – шёпотом спросил я. Вслух не смог.  
\- Нет, - ты ответил так же шёпотом, взял меня за руки и медленно подставил наши ладони под воду. Тугая струя ударила по пальцам, зашипела, змеясь, и шустро потекла вниз, щекоча кожу, брызжа на задранные рукава. Я охнул и замер, задней мыслью понимая, что больше не могу пошевелиться – меня вдруг парализовало. Дышать стало нечем. Сковывающее каждый мускул ощущение зародилось в ладонях и мучительно медленно поползло вверх, к локтям, потом побежало мурашками по груди, по спине, по всему телу. Было похоже, что на мне не осталось ни одного живого места – каждый нерв отозвался на прикосновение. Я задрожал. Где-то внутри всё стянуло в тугой узел. На меня накатила огромная волна странного, незнакомого удовольствия, от которого мелко-мелко закололо кончики пальцев. Кровь прилила к лицу. Я закусил губу, но быстро сообразил, что это никак не поможет мне удержать себя в руках.  
\- Это тепло, - глухо выговорил ты. Зеленый хвост резко заходил туда-сюда, стуча о джинсы, по воздуху потекла освобождённая Сила. Она оказалась неожиданно густой и тяжёлой. Ты поднял руку и провёл мокрой ладонью по моему лбу – на лицо побежали тёплые капли – потом по щеке вниз, по шее, оттягивая ворот водолазки. Затем, плюнув на свою хвалёную выдержку, вжался в меня всем телом, хрипло выдохнул и с неожиданной силой укусил за загривок. Я застонал, сдаваясь, и бессильно закрыл здоровый глаз. Не знаю, как и что ты тут творил утром. Но, по-моему, в одиночку это было бы просто невыносимо.  
\- Йоджи…  
Связь звенела. Чувствуя, как внутри всё горит, я вслепую нашёл твою вторую руку и принялся целовать её: косточки на запястьях, подрагивающие от напряжения пальцы со сморщенными от воды подушечками, ямку на ладони, просвечивающую сквозь кожу голубую сетку вен – мне даже не надо было смотреть, я знал все это наизусть. Ты задрал мою водолазку и принялся ласкать живот, горячо дыша куда-то в шею, нежно целуя за ухом. Одни ками знают, где ты этого понахватался…  
\- Нацу, по-моему, кошачьи уши тебе жмут.  
Я погладил тебя по бедру, поймал и дёрнул гибкий светло-зеленый хвост.  
\- По-моему, тоже.

***  
Юйко вопросительно смотрела на меня из-под разлохматившейся розовой чёлки. Взгляд у неё был шаловливый, с поволокой, лицо разрумянилось – от шампанского, очевидно. Повзрослев, она стала чудо как хороша. Скоро отправим их с Яёем в медовый месяц. Интересно, смена семейного положения уймёт её буйное любопытство? Я улыбнулся и погладил тебя по ноге. Ты сонно сопел, лежа башкой на подушке, но периодически приоткрывал один глаз и бросал в мою сторону пристальные взгляды, как будто пытался угадать, о чём я думаю.  
\- Да нет, Юйко-тян, не было ничего такого. Разве что, вот, на прошлой неделе с конференции ехали, чуть кошку не сбили. Но ничего, обошлось. Пришлось взять.  
Я до сих пор думаю, что эта кошка была призвана, чтобы прочистить карму нашим отношениям с такси. Помню, когда машину тряхнуло, и мы со всей дури впечатались лбами в передние кресла, первое, что мне пришло в голову: «Только не снова!». Я схватил тебя за руку, и уже почти открыл Систему, но тут стало ясно, что ничего страшного не случилось, и это просто бездомная полосатая засранка на дорогу выскочила. Водитель, наверное, вовсю стучал кулаком по лбу, думая, что пассажиры рехнулись со страху, иначе с чего бы им тормозить машину и бежать в придорожные кусты в поисках чудом не отправившейся на тот свет животины.  
Ты улыбнулся и, пошевелив пальцами в полосатом носке, показал мне язык. Мелкий состроил жутко независимую рожу, как будто он весь из себя заслуженный академик.  
У нас тут нельзя держать животных, поэтому кошку мы отдали Нелюбимым. Аояги сперва попытался завести шарманку на тему «кто так делает без предупреждения», но Соби спас нас от немедленной расправы, молча вытащив зверюгу у тебя из-под плаща и забрав на кухню кормить. Он вообще очень редко что-нибудь просит, так что Рицке здорово нравится выполнять его неожиданные желания. Об этом мало кто знает, но мы заметили.  
\- Это они Микарин нашли, - пояснил мелкий. Мы, не сговариваясь, заржали. Пусть врёт кому угодно, но в кошке он души не чает – вон как надулся от гордости. Соби по секрету поделился, что Рицка сам ей имя выдумывал и сурово отказывался от остальных вариантов. А кошке, по-моему, пофиг, что её зовут так по-дурацки. Любят, кормят, домик кошачий купили – и хорошо.  
Они просидели ещё где-то с час и разошлись: Яёй потащил Юйко к себе в обсерваторию, звёзды смотреть, благо облака разогнало и небо стало чистое, темно-синее, по-весеннему глубокое. Наверное, самолётам в таком хочется заблудиться. Нелюбимые отправились прямиком домой - у них теперь полосатый прихлебатель на шее.  
Мы обосновались у окна, следя, как они расходятся в разные стороны: наши будущие молодожёны через парк, налево, а Соби с Рицкой направо, к остановке. Мне кажется, что это очень дурацкая традиция – махать на прощанье, но Юйко всегда настаивает.  
Ты уселся на подоконник, свесив ноги по разные стороны, на радость прохожим, которых, к счастью, почти не было – поздно уже, практически ночь. Башку пристроил мне на грудь и смотрел куда-то вдаль, поверх ещё сонных после зимы кустов. Я обнимал тебя за плечи.  
\- Нацу? – ты поёрзал, устраиваясь, но слезать не стал. Начнешь замерзать – придётся применить силу.  
\- М-м-м?  
\- Ничего им не рассказал, партизан.  
Я улыбнулся и погладил кончик длинной нежно-зеленой пряди, которая так кстати выбилась из хвоста и торчала из-за уха петухом. С тех пор, как у нас появился повод праздновать второй день рождения, мы больше не лезли под ножницы.  
\- А что, мне надо было рассказать, как ты не пожелал ждать, пока уши отвалятся естественным путем спустя пару часов? И как ты меня чуть на потолок не загнал, пытаясь их руками оторвать?  
Ты попытался возмутиться, но вышло нечленораздельно – я принялся водить пальцем по выступающему позвоночнику, вверх-вниз, легонько царапая ногтем. Сколько себя помню, тебе всегда это нравилось.  
\- Будешь выпендриваться, пущу хвост на кисточки для Соби, - угроза прозвучала лениво и сонно. Ага, конечно, пустишь. Ты спрятал его, вместе с ушами тут же, как они отвалились-таки, и до сих пор отказываешься говорить, где. Якобы, чтобы не лишать себя возможности стращать вредного Бойца раздергиванием несчастной метёлки на мелкие нужды. На самом деле я этот твой клад случайно нашёл. В книжке, вырезанной посередине на манер детективов. Ты таскаешь эту книжку на работу, и обязательно берёшь с собой, если надо куда-то далеко ехать.  
\- Пустишь-пустишь, - я безмятежно улыбнулся.  
\- Нацу, только плохое не вспоминай, ладно? Я тебе запрещаю, это приказ.  
\- Ты пьяный, Йоджи.  
\- Ты тоже.  
Я хмыкнул – без толку отпираться. С улицы тянуло прохладой и томительно-сладким, свежим ароматом ранних цветов.  
\- Слезай-ка давай, простынешь.  
Ты, цепляясь за мои руки, заполз в комнату и прижался спиной к стене у окна. Ветер радостно трепал темно-зелёную занавеску и светло-зёленые пушистые волосы. Рук моих ты не отпустил – потянул на себя, ухмыляясь совершенно по-гадски.  
\- А маленький На-ацу до сих…  
За кучу лет мне порядком надоела эта фраза, и я не дал её договорить – прикрыл тебе рот ладонью и очень серьёзно прошептал на ухо:  
\- Сделаю из твоего хвоста воротник.  
Потом, наслаждаясь возмущенными чертями в светло-карих хмельных глазищах, убрал руку и поцеловал тебя, медленно, вдумчиво, пока ты не успел решить, когда мне накостылять, сейчас или попозже.  
На самом деле «что-нибудь особенное», выражаясь словами Юйко, у меня в жизни всего одно. И как-то пофиг, в такси оно или ещё где. Вредничать ему это не мешает. И строить из себя генерала. И гадости говорить. И любить меня тоже. Так что я это «особенное» сейчас доцелую как следует, а потом унесу на закорках спать.  
Ты засмеялся, зашептал мне в губы что-то дурацкое и запустил холодные руки сперва под мою футболку, а потом в штаны. Я улыбнулся и куснул тебя в подбородок. Нет, пожалуй, спать ещё рановато.


End file.
